


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Liam play truth or dare, Liam gets sad about Brett, and hugs and kisses follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is un-beta'd but I hope it's alright! 
> 
> Enjoy.

Scott and Liam were sitting on Scott’s bed, homework and study sheets strewn out in front of them. Liam’s eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated on the Algebra worksheet, but the numbers were just confusing him to no end. He laid back on the bed with a sigh, saying, “I’m never gonna be able to do this.”

Scott chuckled, looking up from his own work, “Wanna take a break?”

Liam nodded, “Ugh, yes.”

Scott smiled at that, closed his textbook and asked, “So, what do you wanna do?”

Liam turned on his side so he was facing Scott, humming in thought before saying, “Want to play truth or dare?”

Scott grinned, “Sure.” He moved so he was fully facing Liam and asked, “Truth or dare?”

Liam smiled at the readiness to play and answered, “Truth.” Scott hummed in thought before his mind landed on a question he’d been wondering about.

“Why don’t you and Brett get along at all?”

Liam’s smile fell off his face at the question and he looked down at his hands with sad eyes. He looked back up and Scott was taken aback by the tragic expression he was wearing.

He spoke up with a crack in his voice, “We, uh, we used to date.”

Scott nodded and Liam continued with his gaze on his hands, “We had a pretty bad break-up after I destroyed coach’s car. We’d been dating for a year and I thought it was going well but he… he said a lot of stuff to me and about me and now he hates me I guess.” He laughed a little and said, “He basically broke my heart, but whatever. It’s my fault anyways.”

Scott reached a hand out to grasp Liam’s shoulder, prompting the beta to look up at him with glossy eyes. Scott spoke up, “Liam, it’s not your fault. He doesn’t deserve you anyways, you’re… you’re perfect, okay? Anyone who gives you up is out of their mind.”

Liam nodded silently, lips parted slightly as he took Scott in. The alpha stared back before enveloping him in a hug, surprising the younger boy. He adjusted, though, holding Scott back as the alpha muttered, “You’re perfect, Liam.”

Liam let out a shaky breath as Scott pulled away from the hug, pausing with his hands on Liam’s waist. He was so close to Liam that their breaths mingled, the beta holding back a shiver at the close proximity of their faces.

“Do you still wanna play? We can just do something else…”

Liam shook his head with a smile, “No, I have a dare for you.”

Scott’s eyebrows raised as he looked at Liam expectantly, “What’s the dare?”

“I dare you to kiss me.” He breathed out, looking between Scott’s lips and his big brown eyes. Scott gulped as he stared at Liam’s lips too, whispering a shaky “Okay” against his mouth before quieting and kissing him.  

Liam hummed happily, placing a hand against the back of Scott’s neck as their lips moved together. Scott smiled, running his hands up to grip the younger boy’s shoulders as they kissed.

Eventually, Liam pulled back and looked into Scott’s eyes with a small upturn of the lips.

“You’re perfect, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it, leave kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
